Due to bandwidth and other technical limitations, current technologies, such as Bluetooth, do not have the ability to stream audio from a source to multiple devices at the same time. Thus, if a user desires to stream audio from his cell phone to multiple devices, this is not possible with the current Bluetooth technology.
Wireless technologies, such as technologies from SMSC, enable sharing (broadcast) of wireless audio signals. Some of these technologies require both ends of the link to either initiate or accept the stream. Other technologies have one node designated as the broadcaster that broadcasts constantly or when instructed to do so, and any other receiver node can receive that signal when commanded to do so. Some technologies allow these roles to reverse when instructed to do so. Yet other technologies require a server or cloud technology to share data (e.g., files) between two source devices, a do not allow for sharing directly between two devices.
Technology from companies such as Cambridge Silicon Radio (CSR), allow a wireless headphone that is Bluetooth connected to a music source, such as an iPhone, to establish an ad-hoc connection and re-transmit the audio stream to another wireless Bluetooth device such as a headphone. This technology enables the first user to share what they are currently listening to with another person using a compatible wireless headphone. However, this technology simply enables sharing and does not address the issues of usability and use models for how the sharing may occur. The challenge to this technology is making the act of sharing (pairing) and terminating the sharing simple and easy for a non-technical person to use. These technologies do not provide the mechanisms for how to initiate the act of sharing in a consumer friendly way. Other issues include ensuring that a user is sharing his audio with the intended share-ee, and that the sharing states are not entered into accidentally.
Embodiments of the invention solve these and other problems individually and collectively.